


Work in Progress - Please watch for a new work to be published.

by Nemmet



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: This is a draft that I had to save. Please ignore until re-posting occurs.





	Work in Progress - Please watch for a new work to be published.

It was a good six months or more since the war at the end of time and it was still a bit nerve-wracking at how peaceful the days were. Of course, some days were definitely great - there were lessons to be had, missions to undertake... Rinoa was getting education normally reserved for the children, but considering her vital role in saving the world, the exception was easily made. She surprisingly became close friends with Irvine and eventually came into being one of Edea's adoptive children - an event leading to their current fishing trip at the orphanage.


End file.
